His Heart
by KnightNinja13
Summary: Alex has finally come clean and is now torn between the passion she shared with her brother and the love she shares with her supernatural boyfriend. Warning Justin is majorly OOC and there are some Jalex moments. If you don't like don't read! Sequel to His Eyes.
1. Little Flame

**Sorry for the long wait. Tbh I hadn't really been feeling this story but now I'n excited to get it back on track. Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

No. He couldn't possibly know…..

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Come sit with me, Love." I followed Mason to the ivory colored sofa that was a lot softer than it looked. He took my hand and looked into my eyes and I broke down.

"I am so sorry." I said burying my face into his shoulder and he slowly stroked my back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay. I know."

"What?" I said.

I was surprised. He couldn't possibly know…..could he?

"Alex, I've known about you and Justin since it started. I've known about every single second of it."

* * *

There just wasn't any logical way that he would know and not be mad at me, disgusted by me, betrayed by me…

"Are you all right?" I jumped at the sound of Jennifer's voice. She looked so understanding at my pathetic state that I couldn't help but return a sad version of the smile she gave me.

"You don't have to pretend to be all right. You just found out that Mason knew about something that should have never happened and he's still here with you." She patted my shoulder. "Cheer up. There's a good reason as to why he doesn't think you're a horrible person and it has nothing to do with him being perfect. Trust me, he's far from that."

"Must you always make me seem so flawed?" He sounded so calm about the situation. There wasn't a bit of negative feelings coming from his voice or the look that he gave me.

He smiled at me as he made his way to the couch again. Only a couple of minutes had passed since my failed attempt at confessing to him but he acted like nothing I did had been wrong.

"Why?" My eyes widened at the sound of my own voice. He seemed to understand that I hadn't meant to say it out loud. He still wrapped me in his arms and I couldn't help but start crying again. "Why?"

"It's not your fault, Alex. How could I hate you or feel all those things you so clearly want me to feel right now if it wasn't your fault?"

"But I didn't stop him….." He pulled me closer and I could feel his body vibrating slightly, with his silent sobs.

"I should have stopped it. I should have told you sooner. It's my fault." Before I could ask what he meant Jennifer sighed.

"You're confusing the girl, Mason. Just tell her about Jesse already!" He let go and adjusted himself.

"Jesse's my brother." He said turning towards me. My eyebrows furrowed and Jen rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, Mason, just tell her that Justin's possessed by your dead twin brother!" I stifled a gasp.

"What?" I asked clearly flabbergasted. Mason just ran his fingers through his hair and smiled sheepishly.

"That pretty much sums it up. You see, the reason I hadn't been in touch for so long is because after the museum I realized that things between you and Jesse had escalated beyond what I thought they would. You have managed to make him care about you when originally his plan was just to take you from me."

"I don't understand." He shook his head.

"It started as a plot for revenge. When we were born it was decided that we couldn't live as individuals. You could say it's almost like splitting a person into his good and bad side but not quite equally. I can function like you and any other human being when it comes to behavior because, even though I'm the 'good' one, I have a portion of him from when the merging process began. He's still mostly himself."

"How did he….why is he….." There were so many things I still didn't understand about this. I don't even know how to react right now. He's telling me that his twin brother wants me but why?

"He died because he struggled during the merging process but technically he's not really dead. He's just not a solid being. He blames me for that. In order to get pay back he tried to get close to you. I love you, Alex, and by possessing your brother he was trying to wedge physical attraction between us."

Why? Asking that question was becoming a habit at this point. What Mason was saying made some sort of sense…I mean there's no way Justin would ever act that way or ever look at me and have his eyes flicker in lust…flicker…that little flame….it had drawn me into him time and time again. Was it that simple really?

"I have a plan, Alex." He took my hand in his and I looked into his eyes again and I could see the flame belonging there, I could see Mason taking Justin's place during our past rendezvous. Or was it really Mason?

"It's okay, Alex, I understand." And I couldn't help but finally give into him again.


	2. Once Again

**It's been too long and well, to be honest, this story doesn't "sing" to me quite like it used to. That doesn't mean I won't finish though, it just means it won't be as long as originally planned.**

* * *

I admit I was a tad nervous. For the past month or so I had been harboring feelings for my brother that shouldn't exist, we had even plotted against my boyfriend and had an affair of sorts. Things were different now.

After hearing Mason's story, his plan and how everything was okay my head cleared. I still loved my brother but, he was just my brother. The lust, passion and all of the physical attraction it wasn't him.

"You're back." I looked up to see Justin leaning against the door frame of my room, a look of annoyance clearly visible on his features.

"I've been back." I answered in a whisper. "Why didn't you say something?" I looked back to wear my hands wear neatly folded on my lap before I blurted out the truth.

"I love you." I felt the atmosphere in the room change as I was suddenly pushed back onto the bed. Justin's hands caressed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes but they weren't his. "Say it again." I nodded and lowered him down closer to me.

"I love you." He looked at me in disbelief. "You mean it…you love…..me?" I said nothing.

I wasn't supposed to know. I shouldn't be in this position to begin with. But I did. I loved Mason with my entire being but, all the same, I loved….."Jesse."

I hadn't meant to say his name out loud. I knew instantly that it was a mistake to even think he would take it lightly. The thing is, at this point, I was no longer thinking.

Justin's face was contorted in what seemed to be anger, pain and longing eventually it stopped looking like his face and began to look like Mason's. It shocked me when Mason kept his eyes locked onto mine while Justin's fluttered shut letting gravity take full control of his body. He was still on top of me but now he was just my brother again.

"He told you." My attention snapped back to the Mason look alike except, now that I was out from underneath Justin, I could actually see him. He wasn't, by any means, ghost like. He was solid and he was there. "It's you."

He sneered. "Who am I to you exactly?" "Not Mason." The door opened to those words and in stepped Mason himself.

The rest was a blur to me. I couldn't process anything. Was this shock? Is this what it felt like to admit your love to someone who wasn't meant for you? I looked at Mason and noticed his worried expression.

Why did he love me? Why did he allow me to be selfish? Why? Why? Why?

Tears suddenly flowed out of me as I fell to the ground. Once again...Alex Russo...had screwed up.


	3. Let's Go Back

**Sorry to those of you who have waited patiently for an update. I've recently moved and there's tons of remodeling to be done also, with the lack of wifi I can't post as much as I would like. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways and continue on with the wonderful reviews :3**

**I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It wasn't long before I felt the warmth of two arms and then eventually four. It felt strange to be lifted up into Mason but at the same time know that it wasn't him stroking my back in a comforting matter. I was still sobbing uncontrollably, I doubt that either one of them at this point could make me stop. That is, until I felt my eye lids getting heavier until I had practically drifted off.

This wasn't a true sleep, it felt magically induced and if I could focus on anything but the fact that someone had put me to sleep when I should be helping Mason then maybe I would have found a way to undo the enchantment. Instead I listened. The fog surrounding my mind wasn't thick enough to block all of my senses completely, that didn't mean I could hear perfectly though.

"_I can't believe you ended up telling her!"_

"_I wouldn't of if you hadn't returned just to spite me."_

Were they talking about this? Where they really just talking? So many questions and the only thing I had to go on was the calmness in Mason's voice and the slight hint of a growl under Jesse's breath.

"_If you must know, Brother, I had no intentions of exacting my revenge for your part in our families little stunt until I really looked into Alex's mind. There was no sign of your presence in Waverly Place so, please do explain as to how you've managed to make this all about you."_

Someone in the room sighed. I really wanted to say something. I really wanted a lot of things.

How would I get any of them if I didn't do something? There were those damn questions again….it seems that's all I'm good for-

"_**You're better at doing things when you set your mind to them, you know."**_ Justin's voice rang out. Wait Justin's voice…and now his chuckle, his own chuckle.

"_**We can talk about that later, Alex, right now, you need to make a choice. I can help you wake up without any assistance or we could go back and help them."**_

For some reason the second optioned appealed to me more than the first. I didn't know what Justin meant by "go back" but I knew exactly what I wanted it to mean.


End file.
